Olivia's Shadow
by SilvrBlade
Summary: A ghost from Olivia's past seems to be stalking her...and he's out for blood. Can the squad keep her safe without getting caught in the crossfire themselves? Casey's back! E/O eventually! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night...

Rain splattered the windows of the Manhattan Police Precinct. Above, ominous dark clouds penetrated the grey sky and a large clap of thunder shook the building. Lightening lit the sky and the lights suddenly flickered.

"Damn it!" Detective John Munch shouted from his desk. He took his tough hand and smacked the side of the computer. "Stupid storm's messing with the electricity!"

"Relax, Munch," Detective Elliot Stabler laughed from his own desk. "It's supposed to pass soon."

The room rang with the crash of thunder, and the lights suddenly flickered and ceased. Detective Munch opened his mouth to swear again, but Detective Fin Tutuola shouted "Shut up, John!" before he could say anything. Police Captain Cragen suddenly came out of his office, carrying flashlights.

He tossed them to Munch and Elliot, who handed them out to the other officers. Soon, the precinct was lit with candles and dim flashlights.

"That's better," Elliot announced, returning to his desk.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Munch replied. "I just lost my entire DD5! I have to start all over!"

"Poor Munch," Fin laughed, lighting a candle by the window.

"Has anyone seen Benson?" the captain suddenly asked.

"No," Elliot announced. He checked his watch. "She went out earlier, didn't say what for."

"She didn't take you with her?" Fin asked, raising a brow.

Elliot shook his head. "I was buried in paperwork and she didn't want me to lose my mojo. She promised she'd be back soon though."

"When was that?" Cragen asked.

"Five o'clock," Elliot replied. "It's only five thirty, Captain."

"No, Elliot," Munch replied. "It's six thirty. She's been out for an hour and a half."

Elliot tapped his watch, annoyed.

"Stabler," Captain Cragen snapped, "where is Benson?"

Elliot looked up at Cragen nervously.

"I don't know."

Detective Olivia Benson found herself sprinting through the pouring rain, trying desperately not to slip on the wet road. Behind her she could hear large footsteps pounding behind her, and she didn't dare turn around.

"Come on, Benson!" he shouted behind her. "That all you got?"

She turned the corner, grabbing a stop sign to steady herself as she turned the corner and leapt up onto the sidewalk. _Come on, Benson,_ she urged herself._ Just a few more blocks…_

Her heart was pounding inside her chest, and her lungs were burning with the effort as her feet slapped the wet concrete. Behind she could still hear the perp chasing her, and her blood rushed in her ears. _Just a few more blocks!_

Her soaked brunette hair was plasterd to her neck and face, but Olivia dared not use her energy to move it, not while she still had a ways to go. Wind blew into her face, sending the raindrops into her eyes and nearly blinding her. But she didn't care, all she had to do was make it to the precinct and he wouldn't be able to follow her any more. Then she would be safe.

Ahead, her heart leapt as she saw the familiar building come into view. She was almost there! She just had to reach the door. Olivia raced up the steps as thunder crashed overhead, and she ran up to the glass doors. She punched in the code and pulled on the doors, but they didn't budge. Shit. The power was out.

"Open up!" she panted desperately, pounding her fists on the wet glass and trying to catch her breath to yell. "It's Detective Benson, open up!" She turned around; the figure had caught up. "HELP!"

"I'm coming for you, Benson!" the figure laughed, nearly singing it with amusement, as he approached the stairs.

Olivia reached for her gun holster and suddenly realized she had left her gun in the car. _Idiot! _she thought._ Of all the times to forget your gun-_

The perp laughed meniacly as he began as he began to climb the stairs, drawing Olivia back to her reality.

"HELP ME!" Olivia cried again desperately, bashing her fists on the glass door. Maybe she could break the glass. "OPEN UP! HELP!"

To her relief, an officer approached the door and opened it. Olivia collapsed into his arms, and the officer held tight so she wouldn't fall. He looked around in astonishment as a drenched figure sprinted down the stairs and out onto street, only looking over his shoulder once he was turning the corner.

"You okay, miss?" he asked as she got to her feet.

"Y-yes," she stammered, her teeth chattering. She got shakily to her feet and tried to regain her composure. "I'm f-fine. J-just…. don't tell anyone. Ok-kay?"

"Sure," he replied. He put his hand on her shoulder as she let out a great sneeze. "Let's get you inside, okay?"

"I'm okay," she assured him. She sniffed and fixed her hair. "I'm going up to my office."

The officer nodded and Olivia sighed as she began to climb the stairs up to the fourth floor. Only pausing once to compose herself and make sure her teeth were no longer chattering, she steped through the door. When she finally got to the squad room she knew she was a sight to behold. The dimly lit squad room seemed to flicker with the candlelight, and as Olivia dripped over to her desk Elliot raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" he inquired as she sat at her desk.

"Getting more information on my case," she replied calmly. She began to go through her files. "Why?"

"You took a long time," he answered. "We were beginning to get worried."

"Sure you were," she smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

"You look like you've been running," Elliot suddenly announced.

Olivia flinched.

"Do I now?" she smiled awkwardly, not looking up from her files.

"I've worked with you long enough, Liv," he answered. "So what happened? And don't try to lie because you know it won't work."

"I took a run down the street," she answered simply. "Is that bad?"

"Why were you running?" he asked her.

"Is that any of your business?" Olivia snapped.

She grabbed up her paperwork and stalked over to a table by the door. She then began to go over her work again, and Elliot sighed. Something was up with Olivia, and he had to know what.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why were you running?" he asked her._

_"Is that any of your business?" Olivia snapped._

_She grabbed up her paperwork and stalked over to a table by the door. She then began to go over her work again, and Elliot sighed. Something was up with Olivia, and he had to know what._

His detective skills kicked in, and silently he began to snoop around her desk. He felt a pang of guilt going through her drawers, but he pushed it away, telling himself he was doing this for her.

Finding nothing in the desk, he gazed at her laptop on the candlelit desk. Stealthily, he dropped it into his desk drawer and shot a look at Olivia. She had buried herself in her paperwork. Elliot let out a deep breath. He had to get the laptop to Computer Crimes, ASAP.

Quickly, he picked up the laptop and out it under his coat.

"I'm going out for coffee," he announced.

Olivia waved him off, and he quickly stepped out the door. Soon, he found himself in the Computer Crimes candlelit squad room.

"David!" he called to one of the staff.

The man's head shot up, and his face brightened as he saw Elliot.

"Stabler," he laughed, going up and shaking his hand. "Long time no see!"

"Too long," Elliot grinned. "Um, hey, I need a huge favor."

"Sure," David grinned. "What's up?"

"I need you to check this laptop," he replied, taking it out and handing it to him.

"Sure," David grinned, taking the laptop and examining it. "Whose is it?"

"My partner's," Elliot replied after a moment's hesitation. "Olivia Benson's."

David looked up from the laptop and stared at Elliot intensely.

"Your partner's?" he asked. "Whatever for? Does she know?"

"No," Elliot replied, "but something's bothering her, and I need to know what. I think she's in danger."

"I don't know, Elliot," David told him. "I could lose my job…"

"No one has to know," Elliot pleaded. "Please, David? You're my only hope!"

"Fine," David sighed. "Only for you, Elliot, because you're my friend."

"Thank you," Elliot sighed.

"Elliot?" a female voice suddenly snapped. "Is that my laptop?"

Elliot spun around to see Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Now, wait a minute," he began.

"Oh stuff it, Elliot," she growled. She marched over to David and snatched away her laptop. "I thought you had a little more class than that."

Elliot remained silent as she stalked away.

"And don't think Cragen isn't going to hear about this," she called over her shoulder.

She slammed the door behind her and Elliot kept his gaze on the floor.

"Sorry, Dave," he sighed. "Sorry I wasted your time."

"I'm not," David announced. Elliot stared at him. David held up a black computer chip, a smug grin on his face. "I got her memory card. And you're right El; something does seem up with Olivia. I'll fiddle around with this and see what I can find. I'll have it back to you before she'll notice it's gone."

"ELLIOT!" Olivia's voice shouted angrilly.

"Hide it," he ordered.

David stuffed the chip in his pocket, and Elliot stepped out to block Olivia from coming back in the room.

"What's up, Liv?" he asked.

"Hand it over," she ordered, holding out her hand.

"Hand over what?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me, Elliot," Olivia snapped. "Give me back my memory card."

"I don't have it," he replied. Olivia glared at him. "I don't!"

Olivia let out an exasperated sigh and stormed down the hallway. With a quick nod to David, Elliot stepped out into the hallway just in time to see Olivia being dragged into the women's bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beauty and the Brick

"Hey!" Olivia cried as she was pulled into the bathroom. She turned to face ADA Casey Novak, who was closing the door quickly. "What was the hell, Casey? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"There was a man," Casey replied, clearly ignoring Olivia outburst, "standing outside my office." She locked the bathroom door and turned around. "He called me by my first name, and gave me a bouquet of flowers."

"And?" Olivia asked, folding her arms over her chest."What does that have to do with me?"

Casey looked her dead in the eye.

"He told me to give you these."

Casey gave her a large envelope, and Olivia took it and stared.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You mean what are they?" Casey replied. "I took a peek, and I think you should too."

Cautiously, Olivia opened the envelope and slid out the contents. They were multiple pictures- pictures of her. In places such as the grocery store, leaving work, and even stepping outside her apartment building. As she flipped through them, Olivia's heartbeats gradually increased.

"Olivia," Casey said slowly, "is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," Liv replied quickly, sliding the pictures back into the envelope. "And I think the best thing to do is to assume this was a big joke and get on with our lives."

Olivia turned to leave and reached her hand out for the door.

"I talked to the officer who let you in," Casey called suddenly.

Olivia spun around angrily. "You what?"

"He was more than happy to tell me what happened," Casey replied, folding her arms over her chest. "And I think you should take it seriously."

"It's just a practical joke!" Olivia cried.

"I don't believe that," Casey told her.

A large fist banged on the door and both women flinched.

"Olivia?" Elliot's voice called. "Are you okay?"

"Go away, Elliot," Olivia ordered. "I have nothing to say to you."

"If you're holding her in there against her will-"

"Oh shut up, Elliot, its Casey," Casey called. "We're talking. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving we can carry on with our conversation."

"No," Olivia announced, "this conversation is over."

"Olivia!" Casey snapped, but Liv had already opened the door and stormed out.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked as Elliot followed her down the hallway.

"Seven o'clock," Elliot replied.

"Good," Liv announced. "Then I'm going home."

"By yourself?" Elliot inquired.

"My car's only a few blocks away," Olivia snapped, picking up her now dry coat and slipping it on. "And I have legs, Elliot. Besides, the rain's stopped, so I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked as she hooked her computer back up to the table for when the power came back on.

"I'll be fine, El," Olivia promised, smiling slightly as she stepped out into the hallway. She turned and faced him. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," she grinned. The lights suddenly flickered and came back on. Olivia smiled and stepped into the elevator, pressed a button, and the big doors closed. "See you tomorrow!"

**_That night..._**

Olivia reached blindly for the ringing phone next to her bed. Her hand found the receiver, and she pressed the speaker button.

"Benson," she yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Olivia?" a sickly familiar voice asked. "Oh thank God you made it home okay. It wouldn't have been much fun if you had been jumped on the streets or something..."

Olivia grabbed the phone and sat up quickly.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what do you want from me?"

"How does it feel to be the victim, Liv?" he laughed, using her nickname. "I think we came pretty damn close once, but you have a nasty habit of escaping."

"Who are you?" Olivia repeated desperately.

"You'll see," the man laughed.

The phone began to beep, and Olivia knew he had hung up. She slammed the phone back down on its receiver and put her head in her hands. She felt like she knew him, but she didn't know where from. She racked her brain, but it turned up blank.

Suddenly, her window shattered with a loud crash, and Olivia screamed and covered her head with her arms. Cautiously, she shook the glass out of her hair and looked down at the foot of her bed. A large red brick was laying amidst the teardrop-like glass, with the words "I'm watching you" in black marker written all over it.

Police sirens were in the background, and Olivia let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She began to gently brush some glass shards off her bed, and yelped as she cut herself on a particularly sharp piece. Olivia flinched as someone suddenly banged on her door.

"Detective Benson!" someone called. "It's the NYPD! Do you need medical attention?"

"N-no," she called back, putting pressure on her bleeding hand. "But I can't get out of bed; there's too much glass."

"I'll be right in, Liv," Elliot's voice called. "Just hold tight."

They barged in her door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. Elliot came across the room, glass crunching underneath his thick boots. Gently, he lifted Olivia into his arms and carried her down to the waiting ambulance, where paramedics were waiting to check on her.

"You've got a lot of glass in your hair, hun," one paramedic laughed, running through her hair with a fine tooth comb. "You're lucky you have some nosy neighbors- they saw the guy and called us as soon as they saw the brick."

"Yeah," Olivia laughed. "Hey can you check out this cut I got? It's starting to burn."

"Sure honey," the paramedic smiled. She set down the comb and took Olivia's hand into her own. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Well that's why. Honey, this cut is infected. Real bad by the looks of it."

"How is that possible?" Olivia asked.

"You want my professional opinion?" she asked. "I think it was poisoned. You can tell because of the inflammation and the redness."

She pointed to it to prove her point, and Olivia nodded.

"He must have sprayed something on the glass," Liv sighed. "Can you get me fixed up back at Mercy?"

"Sure honey," the paramedic smiled. "Let's get you in the back."

The paramedic began to help her into the van when Elliot came out.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you going to the hospital?"

"Her cut's infected," the paramedic answered simply. "We'll know more once we get to the hospital though."

"I'm coming too," Elliot announced, climbing up with them. As he sat next to Olivia he whispered in her ear "I want the whole story when we get the chance. Not the edited version."

Olivia nodded and the ambulance doors closed. Soon Olivia found herself sitting in a hospital bed, with a large bandage around her cut hand. Elliot sat across from her bed, reading the newspaper.

"The Jets won last night against Chicago," he announced, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"That's nice," Olivia announced absently, fiddling with her bandage.

"Don't mess with that, Liv," Elliot told her, looking at her over the top of his paper.

"It's uncomfortable," she shot back, tugging lightly at wrappings. "Gosh, it stings too. What the hell did this guy put on the glass?"

"I guess we'll find out," Elliot announced. He pput down his paper in frustration. "I can't read. Okay Olivia, what happened in your apartment. I want the full story."

Olivia hesitated.

"Well," she began, "it started with the phone call. The phone rang, and he said 'oh thank God you got home okay, it wouldn't be much fun if you got jumped on the streets' like he was relishing the idea. Then I tried to ask what he wanted, and he said 'how does it feel to finally be the victim, Liv? I think we came pretty damn close once, but you have a nsty habit of escaping'. And then I asked him who he was, and he said 'you'll see', and then he hung up."

"And then the brick," Elliot finished for her.

"Yes," Olivia replied slowly. "Then the brick."

A nurse suddenly opened the door and walked in, smiling.

"How are we, Miss Benson?" she asked.

"I've been better," Olivia smiled back. "So what's the verdict?"

"Fortunately we were able to identify the bacteria," she replied, checking her chart. "It was a minor flesh eating bacteria that is easilly treatable. Unfortunately you won't be using that hand until the bacteria is out of your system."

"And when will that be?" Elliot asked.

"A week at the latest," the nurse answered, "if the antibiotics work. But don't worry, the chances of them not working for you are slim."

"Thank you," Olivia replied.

The nurse nodded and left, but Olivia's voice remained soft as she spoke.

"He infected my gun hand," she announced. "He planned this."

"Do you know who he is?" Elliot asked. "Do you have any ideas?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No," she answered softly. "But it's definately somone I've met before- someone who has a grudge against me."

"That list is endless," Elliot told her, fighting back a smile. "However will we narrow it down?"

"Easy," Olivia replied, frowning at the idea. "We go through every perp who's ever tried to kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth Sucks.

At midnight Elliot and Olivia had made no progress. They had created a pile of maybe twenty different perps, but none were out of jail or alive.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Cragen asked as he walked over to their desks.

"We're looking for the guy who might be stalking Olivia," Elliot answered, not looking up from his files. "Any ideas, Captain?"

Captain Cragen hesitated, and both detective looked up at him.

"Captain," Olivia began softly, "do you know who this is?"

"We were going to hold off on this as long as we could," Cragen told them. "I don't know if you're ready for this, Olivia-"

"Captain," Olivia told him, getting up out of her chair, "I _need _to know who this is. Please tell me."

The captain sucked in a deep breath.

"Lowell Harris escaped from jail three days ago," he announced. "I didn't want it to get around yet, just in case. But... Olivia, are you okay?"

Olivia stopped breathing. Her heart thudded against her ribcage. She dropped down to her knees and let out her breath. Lowell Harris. Of all people. Lowell Harris. Lowell Harris.

"Liv," Elliot reassured her, getting to his knees next to her, "he's not going to touch you. We won't let him."

Olivia took in a deep breath and got to her knees. She pushed her hair out of her face and kept her expression neutral.

"I'm not worried," she told them strongly. "If he's really the one who destroyed my window, then fine. I've dealt with him before, and I'll do it again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. They finally got the glass cleaned up, and I can go in again."

"Do you really wanna go back to your apartment?" Captain Cragen asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be okay," she assured them. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her car keys. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As Olivia left the room, Cragen turned to Elliot.

"Can you watch her apartment building tonight?" he asked. "I might be paranoid, but-"

"I was going to do that anyway," Elliot interrupted. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he followed Olivia out of the precinct. "See you tomorrow."

As Elliot's eyelids began to droop, a hooded figure stared up at the fire escape, then at Olivia's window. The one he had broken. He shifted the crowbar from hand to hand. This would be quick and fluid. He would finally have his revenge.

Elliot forced his eyes open. He would not fall asleep. Not here. he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Wait a second. He narrowed his eyes at the figure climbing the fire escape.

"Oh no," he murmured.

He flipped open his phone and dialed her number. Unfortunately, it went strait to voicemail.

"_You've reached Olivia Benson. Leave a message after the beep_."

Elliot closed the phone and leapt out of the car. He ran up to the building and tried opening the door, but grunted in frustration as he realized the door had to be opened with a code. It was an apartment building after all.

He banged on the door, summoning the front desk superviser. Elliot showed him his badge through the glass, and the superviser gladly let him in.

"Call Special Victims," Elliot ordered, running to the elevator. "Tell them there's an emergency and to come quickly."

As the elevator doors closed in front of him, Elliot sent up a silent prayer.

"Please," he pleaded. "Please don't let me be too late."

When Elliot got to Olivia's apartment door, the figure was climbing in Olivia's new bedroom window. This time he had opened it in a quieter manor. But as he spun around, he dropped the crowbar. She wasn't in her bed! This changed everything!

Elliot didn't bother knocking; he lowered his shoulder and with a bang he knocked Olivia's door off their hinges. The figure's head shot up. Crap.

Olivia's eyes fluttered and closed again half conciously as she lay on the couch.

"Elliot?" she murmured sllepily, nuzzling into the pillow.

Elliot burst into the bedroom, and his and the perp's gazes momentarilly met. Then, the figure dropped his gaze and lifted the crowbar. Elliot just lowered his shoulder again and rammed the intruder into the wall. This time, Olivia's eyes shot open.

"Elliot?" she called again, louder this time.

As Elliot unwillingly turned his head to look out to the doorway, and the intruder hit him with a right hook. Elliot was forced to the side, and the intruder ran out the bedroom door, Elliot right on his heels.

Olivia sat up and watched horrorstruck as Elliot thrust the intruder again against the far side of the wall. As they struggled, she got up from the couch and shouted "I'm calling Cragen!"

The figure panicked and hit Elliot on the head with a lamp. As Elliot fell to the side, the intruder ran to Olivia, who was almost at the phone. He panicked and before he knew what he was doing he was pushing the large bookcase down on her.

She let out a cry as it crushed her, and all he could see were her arms clawing around, trying to get it off of herself.

"Elliot!" Her voice was muffled by the the bookcase. "Help! I can't breathe!"

Elliot, who was getting slowly to his feet, looking from the intruder to Olivia, then back to the intruder, who ran back into the bedroom. Giving up on him, Elliot got up and began to lift the giant bookcase off of Olivia. It took a minute, but he was finally able to pry it off of her. As she crawled out, gasping for breath, Elliot took her into his arms and held her close as she caught her breath.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Just breathe, Liv," he urged.

Inside he sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she could still fill her lungs with the precious air.

Suddenly, the apartment was swarming with officers.

"The fire escape was the point of entry," he called to them. "And the point of escape."

As yellow crime scene tape once again found its way around the room, Cragen and Elliot helped Olivia get shakilly to her feet and led her door to the ambulance, where she put up a fuss before allowing them to strap her to the gurny. As they watched, the two officers sighed.

"She can't stay here anymore," Cragen announced. "Not while he's still out there."

"She can stay with me," Elliot told Cragen. "I can keep her safe."

"I know you can, El," Cragen smiled slightly. "But I think our best option is for her to set up camp at the precinct until this all blows over and Harris is caught."

"Okay," Elliot sighed.

The ambulance's sirens filled the night sky, and Elliot looked up to the stars.

_Why Olivia? _he asked. _Why her?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Crow squawked underneath the dark grey sky as Elliot and Olivia quickly walked up the steps of the Manhattan Police Precinct. With a quick, subtle look over their shoulders, the two detectives opened the doors and walked in, glad to be out of sight. Olivia slung her slipping duffel bag back over her shoulder and Elliot pressed the elevator button.

"I'll get you set up on the spare rooms," he told her. She didn't reply. "Liv, he's not going to get you- I won't let him."

"I know you won't, El," she sighed. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt. This is my fight- mine and Harris's. Not yours."

"And where would we be without you, Liv?" he asked her as they stepped into the elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator began to whirr. "The squad wouldn't be the same; you're the best with victims."

"You would make it through somehow," Olivia told him confidently. "And at least you guys would be safe. He's not after you."

The two detectives stepped out of the elevator and into the precinct. Elliot led her to the spare rooms, where she dropped her duffel bag onto a bunk. Elliot took a blanket out of the closet and handed it to her, but she tossed it on the bed.

"I'm working," she told him. "It's the only way to take my mind off this."

El nodded and the two went over to their desks, sitting down. Soon, the afternoon came and all of the officers were exhausted.

"We're out of coffee again," Detective Munch complained, tossing down the empty package in disgust.

"I have a break," Olivia announced, closing her laptop and getting up from her desk. "Let's go get some more. I think Theft and Burglary could help us out- I have some friends there."

"Sure," Munch smiled. "Let's go."

Soon the two detectives were coming out of the Theft and Burglary squad room on the first floor laughing with a couple other detectives.

"Well, thanks for the coffee," Olivia grinned. "We should probably get back."

"Anythime, Liv," Detective Munsford grinned. He winked at her. "And if you ever feel like getting a drink sometime..."

"Save your energy for the burglars," Olivia replied with her own flirtatious wink. "I'll see you around."

The detectives bid goodbye and were about to leave when there came a sudden clamor from the elevator. As they spun around, a man suddenly burst from the elevator and faced them. Munch dropped the coffee bags. Olivia felt week in the kness. Their gazes locked. It was Lowell Harris.

Suddenly, Olivia felt angry. Enraged, even. How dare he stalk her like she was some sort of animal? She grit her teeth.

"You son of a bitch," Olivia growled, stalking toward him. She pulled out her gun. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Someone's riled up," Harris replied, fingering the gun in his hand with a surprised expression.

"You've got either a lot of guts," she growled, stopping a few feet ahead of him, "or a hell of a lot of stupidity coming here, let alone waltzing in here like you're going to walk away alive."

"You gonna kill me, bitch?" he laughed, pointing the gun at her. "You and I both know the doc strictly forbid firing a gun. Unless you want to lose your hand, of course."

"I don't care," glared. "Either way you're not getting out, even if you do shoot me."

"You think I'm just going to flat out shoot you?" he laughed. "No, Detective Benson, that wouldn't be my style. You of all people know I like to play with my food."

For the first time in a long time the fimiliar sickly feeling returned to Olivia's stomach. Her heart dropped to her feet- she knew he was right.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you do that again?" Olivia sneered. "Wait, that's right, you didn't even do it before- oh right, you got your ass kicked instead."

"Watch your mouth, Benson," Harris snapped. "Remember, Detective Tutuola was the only reason you came out of there alive. But he's not here now, is he?"

"No, he's not," Elliot suddenly sneered. "I am."

Elliot leapt for him, and Olivia let out a scream as Harris suddenly bashed his head with the butt of the gun. Elliot crumpled to the ground, groaning.

"Elliot!" Olivia cried. "You idiot!"

"Get up," Harris ordered, kicking Elliot. "I SAID GET UP!"

Elliot got to his feet slowly, and Harris put the gun to his head.

"You've got a brave boyfriend, _Liv_," Harris frowned. "Too bad he has to see you leave."

"Elliot, you should have stayed back," Olivia snapped, ignoring his comment. "Why did you come?"

"He was here," Elliot replied. "I couldn't let you get hurt."

"I could have taken care of it, El," she told him, refusing to let her voice shake.

"I know," Elliot sighed, "I know I made the situation worse. But I- needed to keep you safe."

"Shut up," Harris snapped, "SHUT UP. Now Olivia, you are coming with me right now or he dies. Now."

"Liv don't do it," Elliot cut in quickly. "I'm not worth it."

"Shut up, Stabler," Harris snapped. "Drop the gun, Benson. NOW!"

Olivia hesitated, and Harris clicked the gun threatneningly as he pointed it at Elliot's head.

"Okay," Olivia cried. "Okay. I'm putting it down."

She unloaded the gun and put it on the ground.

"NO!" Elliot cried.

"I have to, Elliot," Olivia snapped. There was visible pain in her eyes as they locked gazes. "No else one can get hurt."

"Go out the door," Harris ordered. As Olivia began to walk out, he turned to the other officers who had gathered around. "And anyone who follows us gets a bullet to the head as well."

Olivia shot a final sad look at Munch as Harris led her out the door. At the last munte he shoved Elliot back in and bashed the codebox with the butt of his gun. Then he turned ot Olivia.

Chapter 6: Quite A Show

"That was quite a show," Harris announced, turning to face Olivia. "Too bad it all went to waste."

"This isn't over with," Olivia snapped. "Just shoot me. Doing anything else would shorten your life span before you're put on Death Row."

"But I'm not getting caught," Harris laughed. "They'll be too busy mourning you at your funeral."

"When I'm dead," Olivia snapped, "so are you."

"Liv no!"

Elliot pounded on the doors, desperately trying to open them, but they had dead bolted themselves.

"Get in the car," Harris grinned, clearly enjoying himself. He turned to the doors. "You wanna come too, Elliot? It'll be quite a show!" He grabbed Olivia and pulled her face close to his. "Oh the things I can do to that pretty face of yours... I can't wait to see what you've been hiding from me all these years."

Elliot, with a sudden cry of rage, suddenly burst through the doors and rammed Harris into the car. Harris cried out in astonishment and dropped the gun, which went off with a bang as it hit the ground.

Olivia gave a cry of pain and dropped to the ground, blood suddenly gushing from her leg, right below her hip. Elliot knocked Harris out with a right hook and ran to Olivia's side, gripping her side, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He worried it had stuck into her muscle. But then he realized her eyes were drooping, and she was losing too much blood.

"Olivia!" he cried as she began to close her eyes. "No, Olivia, stay with me! OLIVIA!"

"Elliot," she murmured. She smiled and put her fingers gently on his face. Her soft brown gaze was full of sorrow and regret. But there was another emotion too. A much, much stronger one. "It's not your fault, El. Remember that. Please. It's not your fault."

Her eyes slowly closed, and her hand dropped to her side. Elliot gulped. There was blood. So much blood...

"LIV NO!" Elliot cried. He yelled desperately at the other officers. "Help! Call for help! Anybody! HELP!"

Elliot never left her side.

**Notes: And... SCENE! So whatcha think? Good cliffhanger, huh? Tell me what you think. And so Part 1 ceases to exist... making way for part DEUX! (For those of you who don't speak french that's "two".) Haha so what do you think? I am completely open to any critasizing/suggestions for my little story here. I promise, Part 2 will not come any later than the other chapters. (Look for it HERE! I will not be making it a different story- too much work.) Well, back to Word Document! May the Force be with you young readers/authors. I will update soon. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Deux**

Chapter 6: Oh Kathy...

Elliot had his strong arm on ADA Casey Novak's shoulders as the two walked down the precinct hallway. Tears were cascading down Casey's cheeks, and though Elliot had told himself he wouldn't cry, a single salty tear would drip down his cheek every once in a while. Casey sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Shit," she sniffed, looking at her black-tipped sleeve. "My mascara's running. And I have arraingment it fifteen minutes-"

Elliot said nothing. He'd been so broken that he hadn't spoken since Olivia. He felt so guilty. Her last words to him played over and over in his head.

_It's not your fault, Elliot... it's not your fault._

But it was his fault. He had crashed into Harris. He had made him drop the gun. And he had let Harris get away.

"El!" Cragen announced, approaching them. He himself also looked as though he had been crying. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Elliot rasped.

"I've got to go get cleaned up," Casey sniffed. She nodded to the two detectives. "See you later."

They nodded, and as Casey's heels clicked down the hallway Cragen turned to Elliot.

"I have some good news," he told him, "and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Elliot asked, his heart lifting slightly.

"Liv is out of surgery," Cragen replied, "and they think she'll recover pretty quickly."

"And the bad news?" Elliot inquired.

"She'll be out of it for a couple weeks," the captain sighed. "Crutches none the less. But damn, Elliot, she was lucky. The bullet missed her tendon by a fraction of a centimeter."

"Can I go see her?" Elliot asked hopefully.

Cragen looked into his expectant face and sighed.

"She isn't awake yet. Pain meds and all." Elliot's face fell. "But go ahead. I'll have Munch pick up the slack. He won't be happy, mind you, so hurry."

"Thanks Captain," Elliot grinned, and nearly sprinted out the door.

Elliot sat staring at Olivia's unmoving body. Her chest was rising and falling peacefully, and the only sound that could be heard was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his chair, anxious that any one of her short breaths could be her last.

"Elliot?" she suddenly murmured. Her eyes fluttered, and for the first time in hours Elliot got up from the chair and went to her bedside. "El, it is you." Her broad smile lifted his spirits.

"Olivia," he breathed, taking her hand, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault-"

"You didn't do anything wrong," she smiled softly. He helped her sit up. "You weren't the one stalking me."

"I almost got you killed," he argued.

"But you didn't," she laughed. "No, Elliot, you saved me. You got Harris off the streets, and without you he would have raped and worse murdered me. Like he said- he likes to play with his food."

"Right..." El trailed off. "Harris..."

Olivia gave him a hard stare.

"He got away, didn't he?" she breathed.

Elliot nodded slowly. "I thought I'd knocked him out, but he faked it and ran while I was at your side."

Olivia sat back and stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

"So we're back to square one huh?"

"I guess so."

Suddenly, Kathy and the kids walked through the door, Kathleen carrying flowers and Dickie holding young Eli's hand. Maureen walked in behind them with Lizzie. Olivia's eyes lit up as she watched teh Stabler children come through the door.

"Hi Olivia," Kathleen grinned, approaching the bedside. "I hope we aren't interupting anything."

"Not at all," Olivia grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dad called and said you were in the hospital," DIckie replied, a braod grin on his face. "And so we wanted to surprise you."

"That's so sweet," Olivia smiled.

Kathleen handed her the flowers, her eyes sparkling. "Eli picked them out."

"Aw, Eli they're georgeous," Liv smiled. She looked down at him and smiled broadly. "Thank you so much."

"How are you feeling?" Kathy asked.

"I've been better," Olivia replied with a laugh. "How are you and the kids? How's Hudson, Kathleen? Treating you well?"

"It's great," Kathleen smiled. "And we're doing great."

"I can't believe you got shot," Dickie announced, looking at her bandage. "DId it hurt?"

"What do you think?" Maureen laughed. "What I really wanna know is what happened. Dad's being really vague."

Olivia hesitated, and Kathy added quickly "You guys, why don't you let Olivia rest. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell it to you later."

"Okay," Kathleen sighed. "Bye Olivia!"

"Bye Kathleen," Olivia smiled. "Bye kids!"

"Bye Olivia," Dickie and Eli smiled, and the kids stepped outside.

Lizzie smiled and waved as she stepped out. Maureen, being an adult, stayed in the room and leaned against the wall by the door.

"I'm sorry," Kathy smiled when they were gone. "They were all so excited to find out what happened."

"I'm sure they were," Olivia smiled. "And I'd be happy to tell them the edited version of the story."

"That sounds okay," Maureen smiled. She shot a look over her shoulder. "So it's true? Harris got away?"

"It's true," Olivia sighed.

"Well where are you going to stay?" Kathy asked. "You can't go back to your apartment."

"The captain wants her to stay at the precinct," Elliot told his ex-wife. "But we can only guess what will happen, seeing as it worked _so_ well before."

"Do you have any friends?" Maureen asked. "Anyone you can stay with?"

"No," Olivia shook her head sadly.

"She can stay with us."

They turned their heads to see Kathleen walking in.

"What happened to staying outside?" Kathy snapped.

"Olivia can stay with us," Kathleen repeated, ignoring her mother. "She doesn't have any other place to go."

"I couldn't that," Olivia shook her head. "I couldn't put you guys in that kind of danger."

"But if you don't find some place to stay soon then you'll be found and killed," Kathleen argued. "Please Mom, can't she stay with us?"

"I'll keep you safe Olivia," Dickie told her, coming in carrying Eli. " I can."

"That's very sweet of you Dickie," Olivia sighed, "but I couldn't do that to you guys."

"Please Mommy?" Eli suddenly piped up from Dickie's arms. "Can Livvie stay?"

"Please Mom?" Lizzie pleaded. "Dad can stay too- he'll keep everyone safe."

The three kids began to simeltaniously ask and plead, and Kathy snapped "Okay, okay! Olivia can stay!"

Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie let out a "YES!" and Eli shouted "Yay! Livvie stay!"

Olivia smiled, and Kathy let out out a short exhasperated breath.

"Go out and wait by the car," she told them. "Elliot, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

"Sure," Elliot replied. "Be right back Liv."

"And Kathy?" Olivia added as the two began to walk out.

Kathy spun around. "Yes?"

"Thank you," Olivia replied, her eyes warm. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You're welcome, Olivia," Kathy smiled.

Kathy and Elliot stepped out into the hallway, and Kathy closed the door behind them.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this, Kath," Elliot told her.

Kathy folded her arms over her chest and glared at Elliot.

"Elliot I'm not. I can't believe you're willing to put this family -you're own kids- at risk."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Elliot snapped, "If you're not okay with it then why the hell did you say yes?"

"Because the kids want her there," Kathy snapped, "and they want you there too."

"Kathy, it'll only be for a little while," Elliot told her. "And I promise, at the first whiff of danger I'll take her and we'll leave."

"You'll go with her," Kathy growled. "Of course."

"You know it's not like that-"

"Oh yeah? Then why have you been sitting here for the past five hours?"

"She's my partner, Kath."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yes. That's all."

"Good. See you both a six."

Kathy spun on her heels and stalked down the hallway, and Elliot let out a deep breath. About an hour later, Kathleen showed up with the car to pick them up. Elliot helped Olivia with her crutches down to the parking lot, and soon Olivia found herself having dinner with the Stablers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner With the Stablers

"So how did you get shot, Olivia?" Dickie suudenly piped up at the beginning of dinner, picking at his green beans with his fork in antisipation.

"You really wanna know?" Olivia grinned.

"Yeah!" Kathleen smiled. "So what happened?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged smiles- they had prepared for this all day.

"So there we were," Elliot began with a grin, "Lowell Harris with a gun to my head, Olivia holding her ground. He threatened to shoot me if she didn't go with him, and Olivia was feeling conflicted as her hand gripped her gun tighter and tighter."

"I knew he would do it," Olivia continued, "so I did the only thing I could do to avoid a bad situation- I dropped my gun. But even as I put it on the ground I knew deep down I could win, because your father and I were a team, and we were in synch."

"So as he's leading her out," Elliot went on, "Harris pushes me back into the precinct and locks the door, but I burst out moments later and shove him against his car..."

"So I could cuff him," Olivia finished. "But somehow, Harris managed to fire his gun before we could disarm him, and the bullet ricocheted off the car and hit my leg. So as I'm on the ground, my life bleeding out before me, your father sacrifices getting the perp to stop my leg from bleeding to save my life."

"And that's what happened," Elliot smiled. He felt a bit bad not telling them the entire truth, but he decided they didn't need to know.

"Wow," Kathleen smiled, "you really sacrificed catching the escaped convict to save Olivia's life? Why?"

"What she means is," Kathy put in with a questioning look, "what was going through your head?"

"I knew that Olivia's chances were slim," Elliot went on hesitantly, "and I knew if I didn't stop the bleeding she would die right before me."

"But Harris was dangerous," Kathy told him. "Why would you let him back on the streets if you had the chance to get him behind bars once and for all?"

Elliot gave her an annoyed look. "Because losing my partner would mean losing a part of myself. I knew I would have a better chance of catching him again with my partner at my side."

"Why?" Kathy demanded.

"Because my partner," Elliot snapped, "is like my family. And family has a habit of connecting with you in ways you don't ever let go of. Now are we done? I have to make the couch."

"It's done, Dad," Kathleen told him.

"Fine," Elliot snapped. "I'm taking a shower then."

He got up abruptly from the table and stalked up the stairs, and Olivia grew uncomfortable.

"Look," she began, "if i'm causing some controversy here I'd be happy to leave-"

"Nonsnse," Kathy smiled, not making eyecontact with her. "You're fine."

The rest of dinner had a cloud of awkwardness the entire time. Finally though, it was time for bed. Maureen helped Olivia onto the couch, and upstairs Elliot and Kathy were going at it.

"What the hell were you trying to pull, Kathy?" Elliot demanded.

"What?" Kathy asked innocently. "I was just asking questions."

"You were implying that Olivia and I are together," he snapped. "And last I checked you and I were _divorced_, so I don't really see why that matters anyway."

"So are you two together?" Kathy demanded.

"NO!" Elliot exclaimed. "But frankly Kathy I don't see why you would give a damn anyway. It's really none of your buisness if I'm seeing someone else."

Kathy dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I know it's none of my buisness. It's just, how you two just _click_. You always seem to know what the other is thinking. And at dinner you two seemed so much more in sych than we ever were. And it made me wonder-"

"Kathy," Elliot told her softly, "Olivia is my partner. We have to click to be able to get the job done. It's how we make it through the week _alive_. And besides, Olivia and I both have this sort of pact that we won't date other people from work, because it could effect the decisions we make on the job. Important decisions."

Inside Elliot didn't know whether he was trying to convince Kathy, or convince himself.

"Life or death decisions," Kathy breathed, finally understaning. She hugged his waist tight. "Elliot I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he soothed her. His phone began to buzz in his pocket. "Hold on, let me take this."

He pulled away and picked up his phone.

"Stabler," he answered.

"Hey Elliot," David's voice piped up. "So I finished analyzing Olivia's laptop -don't ask me how I got it just listen-, and I found this spyware on it, really expensive and really high-tech. I was able to trace the buyer, and it turned out to be this gang/cult leader guy, which didn't make sense since you and I both know Olivia was being stalked by Lowell Harris."

"Is," Elliot corrected. "But please go on."

"So I did a little more snooping," David went on, "but I didn't find anything."

"Nothing of use?" Elliot sighed.

"No," David told him, "I mean I literally didn't find _anything_. Her entire harddrive had been wiped clean. Someone really has it in for her. Anyway, I'll email you the name and info for the gang dude, and tomorrow Olivia will discover her laptop on her desk, just as she had left it. Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you."

"Thanks Dave," Elliot replied. "You've been a big help."

Elliot hung up and bid Kathy and the kids goodnight. Then, having changed into sweats, he set himself up on the LaZboy in the living room, across from where Olivia was sound asleep. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful, how peaceful she looked. Elliot pushed the thought to the back of his mind as his eyelids drooped. Tomorrow was another day. Another day...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: That Bitch...

As Elliot stirred the coffee in the pot Kathleen was helping Olivia into the kitchen.

"Morning," Elliot smiled. "You ready for work Liv?"

"Yup," she grinned. Kathleen helped her sit down in a chair. "Thanks Kathleen."

"No problem," Kathleen smiled. "Um, Dad, I have to go back to school. I'll see you later this week."

"See you," Elliot told her. He poured the coffee into two to-go mugs and turned around. "Need some help getting to the car?"

"Nope," Olivia told him. She picked up her crutches and slowly got to her feet. "There, see? I'll be okay. Just open the door for me."

"Okay," Elliot smiled.

He grabbed the coffee mugs and soon the two detectives found themselves at the Manhatten Police precinct. Olivia continued to sit at her desk and pull out her laptop, and Elliot went with Munch to the media room to go over a new case.

"You doin okay Liv?" Captain Cragen asked as he walked by.

"Yup," Olivia replied. "Any new cases?"

"We have a rape victim coming in in a little while," Cragen replied. "Would you mind talking to her? You know, calming her down?"

"Sure," Olivia smiled. "I'll be right there."

"Elliot," Cragen addressed him, "can I see you in my office for a minute?"

"Sure Captain," Elliot replied.

Elliot got up from his desk and went into the office. Cragen closed the door behind them.

"Elliot," Cragen told him, "I'm going to be straight with you. And I want you to be straight with me. Do you really think having Olivia stay with Kathy and you is a good idea?"

"Sure," Elliot shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well first off isn't she worried about Harris?" Cragen asked.

"Of course she is," Elliot replied. "Who isn't?"

"Sure El," the captain sighed. "And I want to ask you a serious question."

"Sure," Elliot told him. "Ask away."

"Elliot are you having an affair with Olivia?" Cragen's face was stone still as the words left his lips, even though he knew the answer.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Wh-where did this come from? And no, I'm not having an affair with Olivia. God, she's my partner Captain. He have a very strict proffessional relationship."

"Okay," Cragen announced, "I believe you. It's just, Kathy-"

"She got you to ask me," Elliot announced, understanding now. "She thought I would tell you if I was."

"She wanted me to ask," Cragen told him. "But I'm saying this from me; I think Olivia will be safest here."

"Kathleen and Lizzie and Dickie really want her there," Elliot argued. "And anyway, having her here at the precinct worked _really _well last time. This will be the first place he'll look, Captain."

"We'll have someone here with her at all times," Cragen told him. "And we'll up the security. Elliot, I feel like she should be here."

"Captain?"

Olivia poked her head through the door.

"Olivia," Cragen sighed, "just the person I wanted to see. Come on in."

"Okay," Olivia replied nervously. She opened the door wider and hobbled in. "What's up?"

"Are you comfortable staying with the Stablers?" Cragen asked.

"Sure," Olivia replied, wondering where this conversation was headed. "The kids really seem to like having me there."

"But would you rather you stay here?" the captain asked.

Olivia hesitated.

"Would you rather me stay here?" she asked.

"You bet I would," Cragen replied. "But I want your say in it."

"If it works best I'll stay here," Olivia told him. "Elliot you wanna help me pack my things back at Kathy's place?"

"Sure Liv," Elliot replied. Olivia hobbled back out the door and Elliot shot an irritated look back at Captain Cragen before following her out the door.

Kathleen and Dickie were helping Olivia get her bags to the car when Kathy pulled Elliot into the living room.

"Elliot," she addressed him. "I want you to stay. Here. With us."

"I can't Kathy," Elliot told her softly.

"You can't or you won't?" she demanded. "Are you really abandoning your family for your partner?"

"I'm not abandoning anyone," Elliot snapped. "And you're safe- Olivia's not. She needs me right now-"

"Olivia!" Kathy snapped. "Of course! It's always about Olivia! Olivia this! Olivia that! Why is it never about me?"

"Kathy," Elliot snapped. "That's enough. You know its not like that."

"Do I, Elliot?" Kathy snapped. "Do I? How long have you been sleeping with her, El? How long was it after you and I divorced that she hooked her claws into you?"

It was then Elliot smelled the vodka in her breath.

"Kathy," Elliot told her softly, taking her arm, "Kathy I think you need to sit down. You've been drinking-"

"Let go of me," she snapped, yanking back her arm from his grasp. "Just go. Get your shit and get out."

She stalked up the stairs, and Elliot turned around to see Olivia standing in the doorway, her mouth open.

"Olivia," Elliot breathed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Olivia replied. "I left my phone." Elliot picked it up and handed it to her. "Thanks."

The car ride back to the precinct was awkward and silent, until Elliot decided to speak.

"Olivia," he began, "Kathy didn't mean those things she said. She was drinking, and-"

"I know, Elliot," Olivia interupted. "I know." She didn't meet his gaze. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Okay," Elliot replied.

The cloud of awkwardness would stay with them the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Stupid Arguments

The rest of the ride was silent. Soon the detectives were settling down into the fimiliar motions of the precinct, until nightfall came. Then, Olivia went into the bunk rooms and the detectives were trying to figure out who would stay.

"I have DD5's to do," Munch told them, "I'd be happy to stay to get it done."

"If you're working you won't have your eyes and ears open," Fin argued. "I can stay."

"I'm staying," Elliot snapped. "It makes the most sense."

"El you're exhausted," Cragen snapped. "And you have to go take care of Kathy."

"Maureen and Dickie can take care of her," Elliot argued. "I should be the one staying with Olivia."

"We'll alternate," Cragen snapped. "Munch, since you volunteered to go first, go ahead and set up camp. Fin will do tomorrow night, Elliot the night after, and so forth. Sound okay?" The three detectives murmured and dropped their gazes. "Okay?"

"Fine," Elliot sighed.

"Whatever," Fin snapped.

"Good," Cragen announced. "G'night."

The detectives bid each other good night and the entire precinct went quiet. However, none of the officers got a wink of sleep. The next morning things didn't go much bettter. Everyone was grumpy and restless, and Olivia was becoming aggitated with everyone's attitude.

"Hey Fin can you pull the wittness statements from the Garcia case?" Olivia asked as she was typing up her DD5.

"Sure," Fin snapped. He thrust the files in her face. "Munch!" he snapped. "Where you at?"

"I'm working," Munch snapped. "Unlike some people."

"I'm working," Fin snapped. "Harder than you at least."

Munch jumped up from his desk and stalked over to the video room angrilly. Fin snorted and ruffled his papers. An awdward cloud of iritation had enveloped the entire squad room, and Olivia couldn't take it anymore.

"When you guys decide you want to straighten up and fly right," she snapped, picking up her files and limping to the crip, "give me a call."

Olivia stalked into the crib and slammed the door.

"Good job, Fin," Elliot snapped.

"Me?" Fin snapped. "Munch-"

"Don't drag me into this!" Munch snapped. "You're the one with the attitude today!"

"Oh yeah?" Fin leapt out of his chair and got into Munch's face. "And you're the one making cracks about everyone and everything!"

"At least I'm trying to lighten the mood, tough guy!" Munch snapped.

"I'll show you tough guy!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Captain Cragen stormed out of his office. Olivia was close behind.

"Now unless you want your asses on _desk duty_," Cragen threatened, "you'll get to work instead of beating each others' asses!" The group hesitated. "NOW."

Fin sat down again, but the angry cloud still remained. Olivia was fed up.

"I'm going out for coffee," she announced, putting on her coat. "Elliot you're either coming with me or I'm going alone."

"Oh no, I'm coming," Elliot replied, pulling on his own coat. "Wait, where are your crutches?"

"Oh you noticed?" she smirked. "Congradulations, El, you finally woke up. And yes, um, they said after the first two or three days if I was was feeling good enough they said I could probably walk on my own."

"Well that's good," Elliot mused as they went down the elevator. "Progress is being made."

"Yup," Olivia smiled. "Soon I'll be in enough shape to kick Harris' ass."

"Slow down there," Elliot laughed. "If you're going to kick his ass at least save some for me."

"Fine," Olivia laughed. "Fair enough."

**Notes: I swear the next chapter will be action packed! I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Bomb

They soon arrived at their favorite coffee shop and took a seat at a table near the back. They didn't have to wait long before a waitress appraoched them.

"Coffee?" she asked. A look of recognition then flashed in her eyes. "Oh, hi guys! The usual?"

"Yep," Elliot grinned.

"Sure thing," the waitress smiled, and went back into the kitchen to get their coffees.

"So," Olivia began the conversation. "Anything on Harris?"

"We think he's allied himself with a group of drug dealers nearby," Elliot replied. "These guys aren't too dangerous as far as we know, but they'll provide him with a gun and possibly locations to stay."

"So just good news," Olivia mused with a crooked smile. The waitress returned with the coffee, and Olivia thanked her and took a long sip. "Anything else?"

"Just the usual suspects," Elliot sighed. "I'm afraid we really haven't gotten much."

"Great," Liv groaned. She took another long sip of her coffee and put it on the table. "So it looks like he's gonna be out there a little longer."

"Looks like it," Elliot sighed.

He also took a sip of his coffee, and a cloud of awkward silence filled the air around them. Both detectives found themselves gazing out the windows every five seconds, just waiting for Lowell Harris to pop out of nowhere and threaten some innocent bystander's safety. But he never came.

Even when Olivia found herself walking to her car by herself, Lowell Harris was nowhere to be seen. She gazed around as she reached her car door, but no one was so much as walking their dog. She even waited a few minutes, just to see what would happen. He never showed.

_Has he given up?_ she wondered. _Is he gone?_

Olivia decided she was being ridiculous just waiting there for something to happen, so she grabbed her bag from her car and locked it. Then, she continued back up to the precinct, completely unaware she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Suddenly, as she approached the elevator, Olivia's bag began to beep. She opened it to inspect, and gasped when she realized she was holding a motion sensitive bomb inside her bag. And it was armed.

"Help," she called feebily, almost unable to find her voice. "Help!"

"What's wrong, Detective?" a security officer asked, looking at her quizzically.

"B-bomb," Olivia stammered. "Evacute the building. Call the bomb squad."

The woman security officer's face froze.

"A bomb?" she clarified. Olivia nodded. "In your bag?" Olivia nodded again, trying desperately not to move her arms. "Okay. I'm going to get everyone out. Just hang tight, Detective. Help will be here soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Danger! Danger Will Robinson!

The building was soon evacuated, until only Olivia was left, her arms trembling with fear. Elliot had refused to leave, saying he was going to stay with her no matter what.

"Go, El!" Olivia ordered, trying to keep her tired arms from drooping.

"No," Elliot snapped.

"Elliot," Olivia snapped through gritted teeth, "I can't let you get hurt. Please, Elliot. Just let the bomb squad do their jobs."

"Sir," one of the squad members told Elliot as they came in, "you're going to have to go outside with everyone else."

"Elliot!" Captain Cragen snapped from the door. "Get your ass out here now!"

"But Captain-" Elliot began.

"That's an order, Detective!"

Elliot sighed and turned ot Olivia.

"Don't die, okay?" Elliot ordered.

"Thanks for the advice," Olivia smirked. "See you later, Elliot."

"See you later, Liv," Elliot smiled half-heartedly, before he was escorted outside by one of the bomb squad members.

With everyone out, the squad quickly went to work. One of the members approached Olivia and looked at the bomb.

"It's motion detecting," he announced to his co-workers. "If Detective Benson moves, it'll blow us all to pieces. I can't disarm it without setting it off."

"Then what do we do?" another asked.

"I don't know." The squad member scratched his chin. "I think I can try to short circuit it, but it's dangerous. I might accidently set it off."

"Is it worth trying?" Olivia asked, gazing at him nervously.

"I think so," he replied. "Jerry, had me those wires."

The squad member was handed the wires and he attached them to a small device. He then carefull reached into the bag and attached the wires to two metal parts of the bomb.

"Okay," he announced, "are you ready Detective?" Olivia nodded hesitantly. Okay then. One...two...thr-AH!"

The wires sent off sparks, and the bomb beeped loudly. Olivia nearly dropped it with surprise.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did it work?"

"No," the bomb squad member replied, wiping his brow with his gloved hand. "It didn't. And it nearly went off. I... I can't try that again."

Olivia's heart sank to her feet.

"What do I do?" she whimpered. "How can I get out of this?"

"I think your best option," the squad member replied, looking her dead in the eye, "is to drop it and run."

She nodded.

"It's worth a shot," she sighed. "Get everyone out."

"I'll run with you," the squad member replied. "I'll try to cover you with my suit."

"Okay," Olivia nodded. "One...two...three!"

**Notes: I KNOW I KNOW I'M MEAN! Sorry for the short chapter, but it was unescapable. Sorry! *cringes* Next chapter will be longer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: *sigh* Okay, I felt really bad about leaving you guys hanging like that in Chapter 11. So as requested by a few readers, I am posting the next chapter now. P.S. I lied when I sad this chapter was going to be longer... NEXT chapter is longer... and extrememly exciting! :D Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Safe

A blinding flash of light erupted through the precinct. Spots danced before Olivia's eyes, and she wondered to herself why she tasted dirt. She pulled her head up to see people running to her in slow motion. _Why are they screaming?_ she wondered, hearing their muffled voices. _I'm fine._

The weight on her chest suddenly lifted, and she could breathe again. Then, time seemed to speed up, and memories washed over her like tidal waves. Harris. The bomb. The squad. Elliot.

"Liv!"

His familiar voice broke through the muffled shouts, and Olivia could hear again. Now she just had to find her voice.

"E-El?" she coughed as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "Elliot..."

"Shh," he ordered, burying his face in her dirty hair. "Don't try to talk. You're safe now."

Olivia burried her nose in his shirt. Closing her eyes, she drank in his essence. She didn't know that he was doing the same. That moment, while wrapped in each others' arms, the two detectives remained silent. There was never a moment more perfect than the moment they spent embracing. A new door had opened for them, and it was labeled love.

The EMTs helped Olivia to the ambulance, though she refused to be taken to the hospital again. Elliot sat next to her the entire time, holding her hand gently in his. Soon, Olivia and Elliot were standing, watching as the firefighters tried to put out the orange flames that were licking hungrilly at the precinct's walls.

"This is all my fault," Olivia whispered, holding Elliot closer to her by his waist. "If I hadn't pissed off Harris, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't talk like that, Liv," Elliot ordered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "If Harris hadn't been a rapist this wouldn't have happened. You can't punnish yourself for saving countless women at Sealview."

"I nearly got everyone in this precinct killed," Olivia sniffed. "Just by coming to work today! How is that not my fault?"

"You didn't know there was a bomb in your purse," Elliot comforted her, kissing her forehead. "Liv, stop blaming yourself. No one got hurt."

"But they could have," she argued, sighing with relief as the second floor's flame were put out. "I almost killed them."

"No, Olivia," Elliot sighed. He held her chin gently and made her face him. "You _saved_ those people. What do you think would have happened if you hadn't told the security guard to evacuate the building? What if you hadn't realized the bomb was in your purse until you had reached the elevator? Olivia, just by you realizing the bomb and calling for help, people are going to be able to live to tell the tale."

Olivia sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, watching the smoke swirl and blacken the orange sky. The sun was going to set soon. "I wish we could watch the sunset without all the smoke."

"I know a place," Elliot grinned mischevously. "That is, if you trust me."

"If I can't trust you, Elliot," Olivia smiled, "I can't trust anyone. What place did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Elliot replied. "But I promise, it will blow your mind."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Not So Safe

"Wow," Olivia breathed, staring out at the orange and pink sky. "It's so beautiful!" They were sitting, arms intertwined, on the top of a stepp hill, the city spread out before them. "I didn't know we had places like this in New York!"

"The kids and I used to picnic up here," Elliot grinned as he snaked his arms around Olivia's neck to kiss it. She laughed as his warm lips touched her soft skin. "It was our favorite place- our little secret!"

"And what a secret," Olivia sighed. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could touch her. "Look it's going down!"

She pointed as the sun sank lower in the sky. Elliot smiled and kissed her hair lovingly. So many emotions filled Olivia's chest as they sat. Love. Lust. Comfort. And for the first tie in a long time... happiness. She had to tell him.

"Elliot, I-"

"Well isn't this sweet."

Olivia's eyes shot open at the famiair voice. Shit shit shit shit SHIT.

"Harris," Elliot growled.

"Oh good. You remember my name." There was the click of a gun. "Now get up, bitch, or boyfriend here gets one through his skull."

Olivia moved to get up, but Elliot held her down.

"Elliot," Olivia hissed, looking into his pained gaze. "Please. Let me go."

"Don't go, Olivia," he pleaded.

"I have to," she whimpered. A stray tear ran down her cheek. "No one else can get hurt. Especially not you."

"Let's go!" Harris ordered.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot and faced Harris. He was holding a 22mil gun and pointing it at Elliot's head. Harris grinned.

"I'm glad you see things my way," he grinned. He grabbed her wrist. "Come on, _Liv_, I have some friends who are dying to meet you."

_Back at the precinct..._

"Elliot, calm down!"

"I let her go, Cap! I should have fought him! Should have-"

"Elliot, doing anything else would have gotten her killed. Do you want that?"

Elliot paused in his ranting to stare at the captain.

"No," he replied. "I don't."

"Good," Cragen glared, "and neither do I. That's why you need to stop blaming yourself and go out and find that son of a bitch!"

"But where do we start?" Elliot demanded, tossing his hands up in the air and staring at the ceiling in frustration. "I don't know where this goddamned cult is hiding! By the time we find out where they're staying she could be DEAD!"

"So we treat this like any other case!" Cragen snapped. "Come on Elliot, has this clouded your judgement? Get your ass over to Munch and go over with him the locations that he pulled up. You know, the one's he pulled up while you were whining to me!"

Elliot nodded and stepped out of the office, suddenly feeling drained of energy. He should be going Olivia for the locations. Better yet, they should be going to locations together. Elliot shook his head sadly. He had to find Olivia. He just had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Aftershock

Olivia woke to find she had a splitting headache. Reaching up to gently touch the back of her head, she found she move her hands. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to help the fact that she had a massive bump forming on the back of her head. She groaned as memories floated back.

She remembered Harris leading her into the trees...and then seeing someone dart behind her... and then she remembered being hit on the head with something hard. A pipe maybe? But then she remembered Elliot.

She groaned again and leaned back against the wall. Poor Elliot! He would be frantic, not to mention furious wiht himself! She wished she could tell him it wasn't his fault, but deep down she knew he would never listen to her. Olivia smiled slightly to herself. Elliot never listened to her.

"Feeling better?" Olivia's head shot up at the sound of a man's voice. But it wasn't Harris'. "I hope so. I paid good money to come see you."

Olivia looked up and scanned her surroundings. She was in a surprisingly comfortable room, looking suspiciously like a hotel room. She noticed a bathroom off to her right, and then noticed the light was on. Clothes ruffled inside, and Olivia gasped. No no no no!

Then he came out, thankfully fully clothed. Olivia let out a sigh of relief; she wasn;t going to be raped... at least not today. The guy looked her up and down, even though she was sitting with her knees to her chest against the far wall. He smirked to himself and laughed.

"You sure are one fine piece of ass," he grinned. He licked his lips, and Olivia held back the saliva that was brewing in her mouth. She wasn't a very good aim anyway. "Too bad Harris gets the first piece."

The man sighed and left the room, leaving Olivia feeling confused and scared. Harris had brought her here to sell her off as a _sex slave_ or worse! But aparently he would get the 'first piece'? Olivia pushed herself to her feet, feeling around the room for anything- anything to help her escape. Unfortuantely, Harris had done his job well. There was nothing to help her.

All of the furniture was glued to the floor, and try as she might Olivia could not brake off the leg of a chair. The windows were sealed shut and tinted, so no one would see her if she looked out. Desperately, Olivia pushed against the glass, managing only to hurt her wrists in the process. Rubbing them gently, she looked around the room again, surveying her surroundings. _Come on, Benson, think!_

The door suddenly clicked, and Olivia's heart skipped a beat as it began to creak open...

Elliot plopped into his desk chair back at the precinct, rubbing his face with his hands. He, Munch, and Fin had been all over New York, raiding buildings and searching for their co-officer. Lady Luck had not shined her light on them however, and the exhausted detectives trudged back into the precinct, feeling mighty close to defeat.

"So we're back to square one," Cragen announced, coming out of his office, juggling multiple files between arms as he looked for the right ones. "Did we find _anything_?"

"They all cleared out." Fin shook his head as he leaned against the far wall. "A buddy from narcotics was able to tell us they were heading to some whore show, but they couldn't give us the location."

"For all we know that 'whore' is Olivia," Elliot mumbled into his hands. "Who knows what those pricks are doing to her."

"We'll find her, Elliot," Munch assured him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The moment we stop looking, the government will have-"

"Oh stuff it," Elliot laughed. "I don't need to hear about the government, Munch. You're conspiracy theories are comforting at times, but right now I want to focus on finding Liv."

"Understood," Munch sighed. He moved over and shuffled his papers on his desk. His eyes narrowed as they focussed on a paper, and he jumped up in surprise. "Guys! I think we missed one! There's this abandoned hotel, up in Eastern Harlem! The cult has been dealing there forever, and have also enjoyed their 'whore shows' frequently there! There are also some warhouses closer to us for the shows, and we can check those out on the way!"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Elliot cried, leaping up from the chair and grabbing his keys. "Let's go get the sons of bitches!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: First off, happy birthday to 11Alexandria7, none other than another faithful reader/reviewer of Olivia's Shadow. And at her (his?) request, I am posting the next chapter in a few minutes. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Pole Dancing

"You son of a bitch!" Olivia screamed at Harris when he walked in.

Harris just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You really like saying that, don't you?" he smirked.

Olivia responded by spitting at his feet. Harris' expression hardened. Suddenly, Harris had her pinned up against the wall, his tough fingers cutting off her air. He was holding her against the wall by her neck. Olivia clawed at his hand, but his grip was iron.

"Don't you EVER," he ordered, glaring at her, "do that again. You hear me bitch?"

Olivia nodded vigorously, and Harris released her neck. She dropped to her knees and wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Olivia rubbed her neck tenderly, and Harris tossed a skanky outfit at her feet.

"Put this on," he ordered as he began to walk out, "or I'll put it on you."

Harris slammed the door behind him, and Olivia stared at the thing in disgust. Weighing her options, she sighed at grabbed the nasty thing sitting in front of her. She would rather dress herself.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Olivia stuck out her toungue in digust. The outfit was a low-cut one peice, with a skirt that went maybe a centimeter below her ass. It was lacy, which was the worst part. The ass-clutching thing was awful, she had to admit, but she also had to admire the way it complememted her figure. No. She shook her head. She did not like this. Complementing or not, this was still garbage. She didn't know how prostitutes did it.

"Are you ready?" Harris' voice called.

He opened the door and gazed at her hungrilly, his gaze raking up and down her body. Shudders went up Olivia's spine. She felt so violated. Harris tossed her a pair of pink pumps, and orderd her to put them on. She sniffed at them.

"No!" she snapped. "Are you kidding? I'll break an ankle!"

"All the better," Harris snickered. "You won't be able to run away. Now put on the damn shoes. Your audience is waiting."

Olivia sighed and pulled on the shoes, tripping as she stepped out the door. She fell to the floor, and Harris kicked her.

"Don't hurt yourself yet!" he snapped. "That's my job!"

Olivia got to her feet and snarled. Her ribs hurt like hell from the kick, and she made a silent vow to make him pay for that later.

Harris led her down the hallway and into a dark room. He led her to a ratty old curtain in the back, and behind it, she could hear talking and music. Suddenly, he shoved her foreward into the curtain, and she quickly steadied herself on the other side, not wanting to fall flat on her face.

A cheer suddenly went up, and Olivia looked around to see Harris' cult turn their attention to her. She tried to swallow, but it got stuck in her throat and nearly made her choke.

"Dance!" they chanted, pointing a metal pole in the center of the old stage. "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Olivia's mouth fell open at the old rusty thing. They expected her to pole dance! She stepped back to run out, but tripped on her 7 inch heels and feel on her butt. Laughter rang through the room, and Olivia found herself blushing. _Get a hold of yourself, Benson!_ she scolded herself. _These are criminals and drug dealers out here! If you don't do something soon, their going to have your ass on a silver platter whether you like it or not!_

Getting slowly to her feet and brushing herself off, Olivia tried once again to steady herself in the hot pink pumps. She turned to see Harris glaring at her behind the curtain.

"Dance," he growled, his eyes glittering dangerously, "or you'll get it much worse later."

Olivia's heart fluttered as she gulped and walked over to the pole. Touching it, a cheer went up. Olivia sighed. She had to dance, or she was screwed. Literally.

Olivia thought back to the investigations she had done in strip clubs as her hand wrapped around the pole. Music began to blare from the speakers, and Olivia instinctively dipped, tracing her hand seductively down the rusty iron pole. She thought back to the strippers, and tried desperately to remember what they had done durring their shows. The problem was, she was always trying NOT to look at the strippers in those clubs.

"Kick out!" someone suddenly hissed form behind the curtain. She turned to see a blonde skinny girl come out from behind the curtain in a similar outfit. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

Olivia nodded, and moved over so the girl could get some room on the pole. The show must go on!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: As promised! Happy b-day 11Alexandria7!**

Chapter 16: Katniss

After the show, Olivia yanked off her heels backstage and rubbed her blistered ankles. Her body ached like hell, and felt like her entire body had been stretched out.

"Nice job out there," the blonde complemented, brushing her hair back into a tight ponytail. "You had that one dealer reaching for his package."

Olivia crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Really?" Olivia cringed as she rubbed her sore ankles. "Oh I hope not."

Olivia watched the girl wash off her make-up. She couldn't be more than 18... which made Olivia wonder how a pretty girl like that could get caught up in all this smut? How long hed she been doing this?

"A little old to be dancing though aren't you?" the girl asked, washing her face with a wet towel.

She tossed the towel to Olivia, who smiled thankfully and wiped her sweaty brow. The lights out on the stage had been hot as hell.

"Believe me," Olivia sighed, "I didn't have much of a choice."

The girl's mouth suddenly opened in an O of understanding.

"You're Harris' new meat!" she exclaimed. "Oh, that makes sense now! I'm Katniss by the way."

"Katniss?" Olivia inquired, giving her a healf-hearted smile. "Isn't that a book character?"

"It's my stage name," Katniss laughed. "My real name's Georgia, but I wanted to be called Katniss on stage. The Hunger Games was my favorite book series when I started... I was only 14 then."

That answered Olivia's question.

"Did they force you into it?" Olivia asked, taking a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from a shelf.

"Yeah," Katniss sighed, taking off her outfit and pulling on her clothes. "But after a while, I got used to it. And to be honest, it's kinda nice to be appreciated for once. Here, I'm Katniss the dancer. Out there, I was Georgia the nobody."

Olivia nodded. They had brainwashed the poor girl.

"I see," she sighed.

When to the two girls were changed, Harris suddenly came up behind Olivia, catching her off guard. He slid his hands down to her hips and playfully nibbled her ear. Olivia wanted to punch him in the face, but thought better of it. No doubt she would face the consequences later if she did.

"You were sexy out there," he purred. "Much better than I thought. Maybe I'll be able to make a good sale off you."

He released her, and Olivia brushed herself off when he was out of sight, trying to wipe him off of her.

"Scum bag," Katniss sniffed. "Anyway, I think you're sharing a room with me tonight."

_Good,_ Olivia thought to herself. _I won't be alone in a strange bed._

"Great," she sighed, forcing a smile.

As she followed Katniss back to her room -their room- Olivia sent up a silent prayer.

_Please,_ she prayed. _Please let Elliot and Fin and Munch find me. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Humble Reunion

The next night, Olivia felt more confident than before. Katniss had giver her some advice, as well as filled her in on the rules.

"Be sexy," she told Olivia as they walked to the curtain, "but not too sexy. If you're too sexy, they take you to the back room. That's a big no-no. Do you remember the moves I taught you?"

"Strut and kick," Olivia replied, nodding. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good," Katniss nodded. "Let's do this then!"

Katniss stepped out and put her hands on her hips. Puckering her lips seductively, she picked up a bullhorn and began the way they had rehearsed.

"Please," she purred, "put your hands together for the amazing! The gorgeous! The sexy! OLIVIA!"

Olivia strutted out on cue, swaggering up to the pole beside Katniss. There were hoots and shouts and whistles, but Olivia shrugged them off. She didn't like this, but she had to keep going as long as she could. But the first thing that caught her eye when she stepped out were Fin and Elliot stepping in through the doors.

Olivia's heart fluttered inside her chest with excitment, but she knew she couldn't blow their cover. Swaying to the beat of the music, she and katniss began their planned routine. Olivia's eyes kept darting to Elliot, but she stopped when someone turned around to look at him. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Let's go down to the audience," she whipered in Katniss' ear. "My partner is here. He'll help us."

"Okay," Katniss whispered. "Good luck."

Olivia leapt off the stage and made her way over to where Elliot had sit down. She plomped her foot up on the table by his face, smirking seductively as she stroked her fishnet tights that Katniss had lent her. She put her foot down and snaked her feather boa around his neck. There were whoops and whistles, and Olivia knew she had them fooled.

"Hey there sexy," she purred, sitting in his lap and snaking her arms up around his neck. She leaned her face in close to his. "Wanna go in the back room? I gotta nice cooled bottle o' champange back there waiting for us."

Someone patted Elliot on the shoulder and grinned wildly, and Elliot decided to play along.

"As long as you're there," he whispered, raising an amused brow, "that's all I need."

Olivia whooped and grabbed him by his tie, leading him into the back like a dog. When there, they closed the door behind them and locked it. Once out of earshot, they embraced.

"Oh Liv I'm so glad you're safe," he sighed. "How long has he been making you dance?"

"Only a couple days," Olivia breathed. It felt so good just being close to him. "And before you ask, El, he hasn't raped me. I don't think my audience is letting him take a breath."

"Good," Elliot replied, clearly relieved.

Olivia sighed and gazed at the door.

"El, I have to go back out soon," she whispered sadly. "They'll be wondering where I am. And Harris-"

"Already been aphrended," Elliot grinned. Olivia watched as Elliot took his backpack and handed it to her. "Your clothes, weapon, and badge," he explained. "You ready to be a cop again, Detective?"

"You bet your ass," Olivia grinned, taking the clothes and badge. She clicked her gun and grinned broadly. "Let's go get em!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Aftermath

When Olivia arrived back to the precinct, she felt relieved and strees free. Katniss had found her parents. They had taken down the drug cartel the cult was running. They had freed the strippers. Olivia had to admit- it had been a good week.

Dropping her stuff at her desk, Olivia sighed and made her way to Cragen's office. He had called her there to make sure she was okay to go back to work. No doubt Doctor Huang would be there, his usual nuetral self. Olivia smiled to herself. It was good to be home.

Opening the door to the office and stepping in, Olivia found herself being blinded by the lights flashing on.

"What the f-?" she cried, sheilding her eyes.

Was someone trying to blind her? She braced for an attack, but instead was met by a joyful cry.

"Welcome home, Liv!"

The cheer rang up, and Olivia grinned broadly. A surprise party! For her! Elliot came up to meet her and their lips met. Olivia shot a skeptical look at Cragen, but he just nodded and smiled. Somehow, El muust have managed to convice Cragen to let them be. She didn't know how he did it, but it didn't matter now. She was with him, and that was all that mattered.

"Welcome home, Livia," he smiled as they meshed foreheads.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled. "It's good to be home."

"Save some for us, Stabler!" Fin teased, giving Elliot a friendly nudge.

Elliot released her, and Olivia moved over to hug Fin.

"How you doin' baby girl?" Fin asked as they hugged.

"Not too shabby," she replied. She smiled and turned to Munch. "C'mere you big conspriacy-loving lug you!"

Munch laughed and hugged Olivia.

"Good to know the government didn't brainwash you," Munch laughed. "Welcome back Liv."

When they hugs were done, the entire squad went out for drinks at a local but well-loved bar. There, they spent the entire night chatting, laughing, and cracking jokes about old times.

_This is the way it should be,_ Olivia thought to herself from Elliot's arms as they all laughed at Fin's crack about Munch. _Us together as a team. As the Special Victims Unit. As one._ Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. Yes, it was good to be home.

_**Years Later...**_

Olivia and Elliot were married shorty after Harris was executed. They are currently still working in the 16th precinct as detectives, still trying to keep IAB from breathing down their necks. But all the while, Olivia and Elliot are maintaining a healthy relationship and debating over having kids. Both agree they want them, they are just deciding on the right time.

Fin and Munch still work together, Munch still conspiracy obsessed and Fin still as badass as ever. Fin has currently smoothed things over with his ex-wife and son, though they still hardly ever talk. Fin is just glad they no longer hate him. Also, he and Melinda Warner have talked, and have decided they would like to be a couple. They both admitted their feelings for each other over coffee one night, and have been inseperable ever since.

Munch is still single, though he thinks he has found his soulmate- a rape victim he helped a few months earlier. The two are clearly compatible, though it will take while for Munch to trust enough to not think she is a spy for the government. Things however look good for the couple, and his co-officers wish him the best of luck.

Kathy remains a nurse, though she has not remarried. The kids have all left home to live with Elliot and Olivia, though Kathy still visits every other weekend. She had been trying to find love for herself, but only after giving Elliot and Olivia her blessing. She still hates the SVU detective, even though she knows it was for the best. Kathy to this day still wonders what went wrong.

Captain Cragen was offered multiple higher positions in the NYPD, though he turned down them all, saying the 16th prectinct was his home and was not leaving. The officers respected his decision, and our favorite detectives were overjoyed with the news. New York's finest "family" still remains together to this day, helping rid its streets of rapists and stalkers and pedophiles. And they are all happy.

**Notes: Well isn't that a happy ending, hm? Everyone is happy (or at least remotely happy) and the detectives are still one big happy family. I just love happy endings, don't you? Anyway, thank you so much to my amazing readers/reviewers for their suggestions, encouragement, and constant pestering to update. You are all amazing. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! You guys rock! XOXO-SilvrBlade :)**


End file.
